Riddles
by me.be.NELZ
Summary: Can you solve the riddles before Cammie and Zach?


Sorry guys, this one was stuck in my head to and I needed to get it out.

"Zach, explain to me again why we're doing this?" I asked Zach as we head to the library in the moon light. It was a full moon.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true," he simply replied. We silently made our way to the library, careful to not hit any creaky boards.

"What? The ones about there being some ghost in there on days with a full moon? Come on, Zach. We're not little kids anymore," I tried reasoning with Zach.

"What are you, chicken?" he said trying to provoke me. I rolled my eyes. He _was_ a child.

"No, but I'm saying if we get caught we are in a _ton_ of trouble," I trying to talk him out of it. It was a little too late; we were already at the door.

"We're already here, Cammie. Let's just go in," he said sliding the door open. Why was the library a sliding door while everything else was swinging? I had no idea. I would have to research later.

We walked into the library, objects casting weird shadows. I turned around. There was a shadow of a man in a hat and some whispering.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. Zach spun around. I pointed at the shadow and he let out a breath.

"Don't scare me like that," he said, walking back over to me.

"Zach," I stammered, "there is a guy with a hat on watching us and whispering," I saw looking for the body.

"Cammie, it's a shadow," he explained pointing at the curtains. Oh, make me feel stupid. "And that whispering? It's the wind coming in through the cracks of the window." He stopped talking and we heard the wind. "See, if you break things down these ghost stories aren't real," he told me.

"Let's go home, there's nothing here," he said making his way to the door. I stayed behind a minute before I started to move.

"Is that true?" a strange voice asked.

"Zach!" I almost screamed. He looked back. A man was sitting on top of the bookshelf.

"Just because you see your surroundings around you, you think you've seen everything?" the man asked. We just stared at the man. How did he get in here?

"But, this place has more to it than you think," he kept going, "it's full of riddles."

"Who are you!" Zach demanded. The man just chuckled and jumped off the bookshelf.

"Me? I am… your brother," he told Zach. What relative?

"Or rather… should I say your little brother?" he said with humor in his voice. Whoa, there was no way this man could be his little brother. I mean really? He must have been an adult at least.

"Sure our ages are pretty off," he said.

"What are you saying? That's stupid," Zach replied to him.

"Cammie, go get Mr. Solomon or someone," he told me. I nodded and ran to the door. I tried opening the door but it was jammed or something - it wouldn't open.

"Zach! I can't get it open!" I called to him, struggling to get the door open.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. Something was pretty screwed up if I couldn't open the door.

"There's no use," the man cooed, "I put some magic on the door, and it only listens to me," he said. He was treating us like little kids!

"What the hell!" Zach said getting pissed off.

"Oh," the man said in a higher voice, "I didn't come here to fight with you, but to test you," he said walking right in front of the window, so that we couldn't see him - only his silhouette, "to see if you can find the treasure in this," he said holding up a pouch.

"Treasure?" Zach asked. I observed the scene from the door, Zach in between the man and me.

"If you find it, you win," he stated simply. "The treasure is yours."

"Also, you'll learn my identity."

"If you take or don't take the test, that's your decision," he kept going. "If you do then you can figure out the way how to get out of here, or otherwise you can just spend the night in this cold dreary room."

"Ah, yes, I love words. My eye always goes to red things." He said pulling out a knife. Whoa, was he trying to scare us? Maybe threaten?

"Why would we listen to you?" I demanded. I wasn't scared of is blade. I didn't want to take this 'test'. I had enough things on my hands as it was! I mean my teacher is Mr. Solomon.

"I'll do it." I looked over at Zach and he had a weird smirk on his face.

"What?" I quietly asked. Why would Zach want to do that?

"I'm saying I'll take the test," he repeated, "I'll take on his game," he said, his smirk getting wider.

"Well then Zachary Goode, my older brother." That made no sense, what was he getting at there? He threw up the pouch. I took in everything he was doing, not only watching the pouch. He threw up his knife and caught it and pulled back. This was not something you usually wanted to see.

He waited until we couldn't see the blade because the pouch was in the line of vision, then I heard him throw it.

"Ah!" a short sound came out of my mouth as I ducked the pouch with a dagger in it as it barely passed over my head. Zach and I were both staring at the knife in the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Zach yelled as he spun around to the man.

But he wasn't there.

"He's not…" I said trailing off. There was no reason for it to be finished. We went down the rows, looking for a trace. But we found nothing.

"He like, disappeared," I murmured.

We went back to the door.

"Zach, are you serious about taking him on?" I asked as he started wedging the knife out.

"Yeah, my dad always told me to never run away from a challenge," he replied.

"But-" I started, trying to make up a good reason.

"It doesn't matter. I want to know who he is," he replied pulling out a note. He opened it up. "And the meaning of this riddle."

"But what if he uses his 'magic' and casts a spell on us?" I lamely replied. I know, there was an explanation but I still hadn't figured it out yet.

"Stupid, look at the door," he said pointing to it. There was a mop and some string. Wow, I must be very unobservant today. "See the mop propped up and the string put through the hook at the top? When we came in he must've put the mop down so we couldn't open the door at the moment," he explained. He just showed me up.

"All in all he was just trying to scare us, but really he's a dumb magician who didn't cover up his tricks well enough."

"Well Mr. Smarty Pants, what does the paper say?" I asked. He looked at it.

"I don't know what it means yet, but here's what it says.

A true story: a white horse jumped over a tower and landed on a priest, who immediately disappeared from the landscape.

Where did this take place?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Can you figure it out? Review the answer or something; let's see how many of you get it! And guys, let's not look it up on the internet okay?

Sorry if I don't update too often, it's because I want to get some good riddles or people are getting mad at me for not updating other stories.


End file.
